Digital Destiny
by Renulpire
Summary: Blake would never be able to comprehend what had transpired that night. An event that would forever change his life for the better occurred, but was the young man truly ready to adopt such immense responsibilities? M/F, Human x Digimon, Lemon warning. Submission for IRAD (International Renamon Appreciation Day)
1. Chapter 1

Author's ramblings

You pal Ren is happy to present you a special tale on this awesome IRAD (International Renamon Appreciation Day). I can't believe I made it just in time. Being such a big fan of Renamon myself, I felt as if this would be an opportunity to work with something a bit different. and so, I thought I would try my luck with this lovely Digimon.

As always, the format of this story is the same: character development and a growing romantic interest between two individuals to be found within. Oh, and let's not forget about the naughty scenes either, right? Haha. =3

I worked very hard to get this done for this sweet holiday, so I hope you will all enjoy this one! Feedback is always appreciated as well, of course.

Read on and thank you! =D

- Ren

* * *

Digital Destiny

Chapter one

* * *

"That was delicious, Emma. As always."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, brother."

They were both completely full, very satisfied by the meal she had cooked. Blake's sister would prepare a succulent meal for both of them almost every evening without fail. He knew how to produce a few edible things, but it could never be compared to Emma's culinary genius. She would not hesitate to show off every once in a while to put emphasis on that fact. Yet, despite her occasional cockiness, she was the most caring sibling the young man could ever wish for and her kindness never failed to shine through her actions. She did seem a little bit too protective of him at times, on the other hand.

He idly twirled his fork against the empty plate laid in front of him as he thought about the near future. Next week, Emma would be moving out of the apartment both had shared for two long years. He was positive it would feel empty and sort of dull without her cheerful self around. Blake was happy for his big sister, however, since this meant she would go and live with her dear boyfriend. Despite his best efforts, Blake's sadness would unintentionally escape him. He looked away when he met Emma's tender gaze, his hint of jealousy fairly perceptible in his eyes.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," she told him, her eyes observing him.

He was not surprised that she had read his mind. He had been feeling like this ever since she had announced her near departure a few days ago and truly, it was difficult for him to conceal his saddened mood effectively. She rose up from her seat and approached him. Putting her palms onto his shoulders, she kissed his cheek and massaged him briefly. He smiled back at her and stood up as well before they would go do the dishes together.

"I'll go play some video games after this," she declared. "Would you like to join me?"

"Maybe some other time. I had a rough day at work. You go ahead and have fun, all right? I'll go have a bit of a rest."

They finished their current chore before going into their respective room. Usually, they would spend the rest of the day together, but ever since the older sibling had announced she was moving out, their usual merriness was lacking. Secretly, he wished she could stay with him, but his logic dictated otherwise. This would be the perfect occasion to show how responsible and organized he was and in fact, he would be just fine, hopefully. Perhaps he could find a lover as well and experience a different lifestyle if luck would permit it.

He reclined onto his bed and placed his hands behind his head, which was turned towards the open window on his right. He closed his eyes and let the subtle and nightly breeze take hold of him for a moment. There happened to be a dense forest located behind the apartment complex he lived in. Ever since their very first day in this residence, the siblings had found refuge in this peaceful environment whenever they felt distressed. It was also the ideal place if one needed a brief session of calming ecotherapy in the woods nearby.

The young man opted for this option after a brief instant of deliberation. Some fresh air would be beneficial. He went to his sister's room and peeked in; she was already tucked in her covers, a small console in her hands. He told her of his plan to go to the forest so she would not be surprised by his absence if she required his presence.

"I'll go take a short walk into the woods. It should do me some good, I think."

She never objected to the activity, knowing her brother needed it from time to time in order to keep sane:

"Sounds good. Stay safe, Blake."

* * *

He would take a deep breath, holding in the soothing scent of the pine forest for a moment before releasing it, feeling temporarily cleansed. The power of nature itself could be so influential; he felt as if he were becoming one with the trees as the nightly wind gently caressed his face and robbed him of his worries. The human sat on a trunk, looking zen as he interiorly wrestled with some of his torment.

Between the tree tops, a few stars could be seen way up high, unhindered by any cloud whatsoever. He remained in this position, observing and admiring the vastness of the firmament. Somehow, the activity was very soothing, eliminating various worries and concerns within his mind. The many constellations of the Milky Way smiled upon him, their intricate designs calculated by the young man for a moment. He would one day try to learn more about the wonderful mysteries of the observable universe. It was during this precise instant of reminiscence that a curious thing happened.

A fantastically bright and rapid light flew across the forest, zigzagging between the treetops as it produced some sort of hissing as it went. It exposed itself only for an instant, but was quickly out of sight. It had disappeared as quickly as it had manifested itself. The human froze on the spot as he wondered if he was hallucinating.

A whole minute passed before the very same oddity reemerged from the shadows, yet this time, it flew even lower and was heading straight for Blake. He put his arms in front of him in a protective reflex, but rather than blast against him, the light began to circle around him, accelerating faster and faster until he could no longer keep track of the enigma that orbited him.

The man's eyes grew wider as an odd feeling began to appear within his chest. There was no pain, but a bizarre discomfort grew within as the phenomenon suddenly vanished in an immensely bright flash, which blinded him momentarily. The strange sensation then got stronger and moved to reach his right shoulder. Gradually, it descended down his arm and he began to panic as a result of the confusion this anomaly cast upon him.

Finally, just as the human grabbed his forearm, the thing made its way to his hand, where it stopped for a few seconds. He winced as the weirdness literally surged out of his palm like a violent thunderbolt of hurtfulness, causing him to let out a painful shout. Before he could recover from the detrimental infliction, a second bolt came out, rapidly followed by a third and final intense dart of lightning.

A burning sensation occurred and remained onto Blake's palm. He was shocked when he reopened his eyes, only to be blinded by the oddity that had came out of his limb. It was still there, in front of him. Rather than disappear like any source of illumination, the hurtful thunderbolt that was created remained into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. Then, it began to expend and reveal a deep purplish coloration within. The element was surrounded by a frame of active and bolting energy. The whole spectacle was immensely illuminant compared to the darkness of the night forest and it seemed to be highly unstable just as well. It was burdensome to stare at the phenomenon, but the human's curiosity proved to be much more important than his safety during this exact moment.

Suddenly, a booming noise could be heard and an even brighter flash occurred, effectively pushing Blake into the opposite direction and causing him to fall on his back as he tripped on the trunk he sat on previously. He forced himself to cover his eyes and clenched his teeth, awaiting some sort of physical retribution from the whirling and visibly unstable anomaly. Instead, there was a loud thump, accompanied by an audible and feminine moan. Then... nothing but the most insecure silence reigned in the area, the nightmare long gone, perhaps.

Blake struggled as his vision slowly grew accustomed to the darkness once more. A mix of fear and interest dominated his mind, unsure about what had just transpired. For a moment, he thought he had just awoken from a nap or one heck of a daydreaming session, but he was convinced otherwise when his gaze would finally notice that something, or rather someone, was sprawled onto the grassy soil not too far ahead of him.

He completely halted on the spot when he saw who was there, right in front of his eyes. This familiar body type, the yellowish and white fur, those elegant sleeves... there was not a single doubt about it. A Renamon was there, on the ground, in this world, on his planet. He wanted to say something or react appropriately, but the amazement of the appearance overwhelmed him and the pain he felt in his palm, part of his mind unwilling to even believe what he was seeing.

Slowly, he stepped forward and walked towards the motionless Digimon. He then crouched by her side and examined her, dumbfounded still. He had to slap himself twice in order to be fully convinced he was not fantasizing. Happiness would invade him in the first place, the thought of meeting a very desired idol clouding his judgment and drawing a grin on his face, but unfortunately, the positive emotions were quickly replaced by a great deal of worry. The creature was immobile after all and although she did not look hurt, she was not looking conscious.

He hesitated a few seconds and then seized the kitsune by her shoulders, lifting her upper body slightly. He listened closely and observed her torso for a moment, trying to perceive a sign that she was still breathing. A huge relief consumed him when he noticed that she was indeed alive. Thankfully , it appeared as if she had only fainted. Still, he was clueless as to what he needed to do. The human could evidently not bring her to a hospital, the poor Digimon would be treated as an alien, which would not be entirely false, but still, her appearance should remain a secret by all means. What would people think if they laid their eyes upon such a wondrous and extraordinary individual? The surprising amount of pilling responsibilities acted as a terrifying burden for Blake, the poor clueless guy was disoriented enough as it were.

In any case, he could not leave the vixen in this location. It was his duty to help her in the best of his capabilities. He let out an alleviating sigh as he recollected himself, deciding that he should firstly examine the lady before carrying her out of the woods just to be safe. He deposited her upper body back down onto the soil, removing some branches and placing a few leaves under her head to suppress any annoyance the forest ground may have caused.

He began his novice medical evaluation with her foot paws. He rotated them and mainly looked to see if any sign of trauma or blood could be spotted. Gradually, he went upwards, her feral legs showing no evident sign of wounds either. Her fur made it fairly troublesome to perceive any injury, but in all honesty, nothing serious was to be discovered on her legs. The young man blushed as his sight reached the Digimon's lush thighs. They were round and each were marked by a purplish symbol that reminded him of two circling flames. These patterns were a formality for the Renamon species, but it averred to be much more appealing because they were materialized before him. Still, they were slightly different than what he had expected to see. Perhaps were there minimalist differences in any given Renamon's markings? A viable theory, but its validity clearly not to be tested for the time being.

His examination continued and he reached her luscious, curvy hips. Their deliciousness was accentuated by how thin she was, her sides showing a lovely slenderness. It was too hard to restrain his will to touch her, feel her to see if she were warm and safe. When he did place his palm upon the central band of white fur that covered her front, he was grateful to notice she was breathing in a relaxed manner still, showing stability in her condition. No manifestation of pain or bodily discomfort existed so far, even when he gently rested his palm upon her. He then looked higher, still trying to find any sign of physical damage.

The large, typical white mane that covered her chest was present, as expected from a member of her species. He briefly admired its length and how wonderfully luxuriant it looked. White as the snow and arguably the most comfortable surface ever, it really added a lot of charm to the kitsune. It was indubitably larger and puffier than what he would have originally thought, but he did not have the time to feel clueless because of the obvious usefulness this particular part of her coat exhibited.

Partly hiding under her puffy fur, two big breasts could be seen. They were concealed by the mane in such a special manner that only her underboobs could be observed, the majority of her mounds unseen, along with her cleavage. Lifting her fur would probably expose her intimacy, but such an action was highly forbidden according to the human's morals. Still, he could not deny the fact that her bosom was highly generous, from what he could see. He gulped and shook his head, feeling light headed at the thought. Who could blame the dedicated fan?

When he arrived to her neck, he parted the white fur to see if everything looked fine. He gently held the back of her head and was about to keep on scanning, but was astonished instead as his eyes met her gaze. She was looking right at him with a weak stare, her sight set on his own. He felt a knot form inside his throat, desperately attempting to say something, anything, but to no avail. He would feel her fox paw seize his wrist while she began to close her eyes. The grip she maintained was initially sharp, but lost all of its strength as the kitsune fell back into a state of unconsciousness, a small and cryptic whisper escaping her lips as she did.

He was temporarily fazed by the event, but somehow felt as if his sense of responsibility doubled. Even though the whole event could prove to be the start of a very demanding duty, he was glad that whatever occurred this evening had happened to him and to no one else. What if the fox had materialized in the middle of the city? He dared not to think about the scenario and nodded to himself as he took the fox lady in his arms. Now, it was time to show how trustful and capable he was. He had unofficially become a Digimon tamer and he needed to prove to himself he was righteous for the title.

* * *

He had been quick in carrying the Digimon back to his apartment complex. Covered by his coat, only her legs were showing as the human opted to transport her in a piggyback fashion. She was higher in stature than he expected and in fact, she was a few inches taller than him. Fortunately for them both, the night's darkness helped immensely in being stealthy. He had been quick to move, lucky enough not to cross anyone on his way back. The bigger challenge presented itself when he reached the door leading to his home. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in. There was not any sign of Emma anywhere. Perhaps was she still resting in her room? He hoped so with every ounce of his soul.

He tiptoed all the way across the hall and into his bedroom, the Digimon producing a quiet moan as he went. Now of all times was evidently not the moment for the mystical creature to regain her senses. He then closed the door behind him and delicately placed the fainted creature onto his bed. A long sigh escaped him as he briefly stretched and enjoyed the success of the crafty operation.

It was a lot nicer to see her here than sprawled out in the woods. She could at least be more comfortable over in this housing. He sat down on his computer chair, spinning it around in order to gaze upon the yellow fox. She looked peaceful and serene. He wished she could rest for the entire night and recuperate from her experience. Being teleported from another world must not have been the most relaxing event one could go through.

He used this precious moment to cover the Renamon with a blanket. He pulled the fabric until it covered her body, all the way to her neck and where the white mane sprouted from. He imagined this would be the better thing to do. He sat closer and grinned in delight when the Digimon turned her head in her sleep, unconsciously facing him. One thing caught his attention when he noticed the marks located under her eyes. The light in his room could permit him to see that the purplish shape were not exactly identical to the ones drawn onto the Renamon he knew so well. Rather than having two purple "W" under each optic socket, there were some kind of check marks instead. These also leaned more towards a pink coloration, when compared to the darker marks he recalled from the general depiction of her kind.

He quickly searched for some pictures on his computer before gently lifting the blanket that covered her legs. Upon a closer inspection, the symbols on her thighs also lightly differed from the norm, as he had noticed in the forest. Admittedly, these elements were clear proofs that there was a possibility that Renamon were characterized by subtle differences within their own species, just like how humans could have several skin tones, hair color and eyes, just to give out a few examples. This fascinated Blake and made him feel immensely privileged to be in the company of the particular Renamon he had stumbled upon. He wondered what sort of personality lived in her. Her species was usually noble, respectful and modest of their great power. He smiled and wished for this to ring true in his Digital guest.

The young man then exited the room and went to check on his sister. When he looked through the little crack between door and its frame, he saw that she was already asleep, a book folded and still in her hands. A good thing, he thought, since it would have been undesirable to have her wander around too much. Blake really trusted his sister, but he was unsure whether or not her reaction concerning the vixen's materialization would be positive. He was not even certain if she knew what a Renamon was in the first place and feared she might have reacted very badly, terrified even. He, himself, was well aware about many things when it came to this Digimon species and in fact, he had a fond affection towards many traits surrounding her species in general, but it was a whole different ordeal now that she was... well, real. He shut the light in her room and then closed her door completely before he went to the kitchen in order to bring back some food and water to his own bedroom.

He placed the goods on his end table and sat down with his back against the bed. Despite the troubles and problems surrounding what had happened to him tonight, Blake could not deny that he felt overjoyed deep down to have set his gaze upon such a marvelous and enigmatic being. He was not completely aware of what exactly had transpired, but a little noise behind him extracted him from his thoughts.

When he turned around to check on the creature, he was baffled to see she was looking back at him, sitting on his desk as she patiently awaited a reaction from him. How did she even slip out of bed without alerting him was too complex for him to reflect about during this precise instance.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. "You... You're awake!"

She kept silent and gave him a minute or two to recollect himself. She imagined it must have been quite the sudden burst of astonishment to see her on her feet. She took this opportunity to decipher what sort of person he appeared to be. She possessed a brief and hazy image of his face from their earliest meeting in the woods, but her memory was fairly hazed. She had emitted the hypothesis that she shared some sort of relation to him because of the food and water he had left for her to consume, but an explication was in order nonetheless. She spoke when he seemed ready to hear her harmonic voice.

"I have questions," she calmly declared. "But I have a greater patience."

Blake could quickly see in a single statement that the creature in his bedroom was highly intelligent and indubitably wise. In a way, he felt unintentionally diminished by her sole presence and the calm, womanly tone she used. When his eyes dared to stare into hers for a moment, he would notice her expression soften and to a certain extent, start to show kindness and understanding towards him. She had probably already figured out the circumstances of their meeting. Perhaps had she also felt the young man's emotion as well, for she unfolded her arms and leaned a little towards him to show she was interested in him and his general well-being.

"I'm g-glad to see you're doing better," he could finally say. "How are you feeling right now?"

It was difficult to see if the Digimon was smiling under her muzzle, but her amused expression did a good job in reassuring the young man.

"Tired and shaken, but I believe I should recover fairly soon. Thank you for your concern, human."

He nodded and tried not to show too much submission, disempowered by the sheer intimidation he felt as her deep blue eyes observed him without a break. Perhaps was she curious of his presence?

"Tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Blake! It's really super really nice to really meet you finally!"

He was nervous and wanted to slap his forehead as his words seemed as if they shoved one another whilst they blurted out of his mouth, but he was extremely appreciative of this phenomenal moment nonetheless. It would be a meeting he would not forget anytime soon, comprehensively enough.

"And you're Renamon, right?"

What a stupid question. It made the kitsune smirk quietly under her vulpine muzzle and aim a tender expression towards him. She seemed a little shy, but pleased nonetheless before his enthusiasm. He imagined it might have been just as mystifying for her to make his acquaintance. Humans were exceptionally rare and perhaps inexistent in her own world, according to his limited knowledge.

"I am indeed a Renamon, as you probably already know. Nevertheless, it is pleasant to hear this from you."

She paused.

"Have you got any idea as to what might have possibly transpired?"

"I'm... not really sure what happened and I don't think I can answer all of your questions, but I'll tell you everything I know so far, Miss Renamon."

"Just Renamon will do, Blake."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I just have to make sure I treat my guest adequately, r-right? You're the Digimon Queen after all..."

She seemed to cherish the compliment and as a result, they were able to break the ice without too much trouble. Their mutual open-mindedness helped as the human began to explain and describe what had ensued earlier this night to the best of his abilities. The vixen listened attentively and placed a paw under her muzzle as a clear perplexity invaded her mind. The tale of the blinding light intrigued them both and after some deliberation, it could be concluded that the happening might have been the materialization of a portal between their respective dimensions.

Renamon could recall being blinded herself while she was still in her own world, but things had happened so quickly that she could not remember how she had been abducted and transported to Earth. The phenomenon had been tiring enough for her to faint, but she had luckily been summoned within a safe environment and by someone that averred to be somewhat familiar with the existence of her kind. This made them philosophize for a full hour about fate and if this meeting was a result of either sheer luck or pure randomness. Perhaps were there a deeper reason to this exceptional occurrence? A mystifying fact came to light when the Digimon noticed the odd marking located in the young man's hand.

"Your palm... what happened to it?" she asked.

He turned his open hand towards himself and gazed upon what had appeared during the summoning. There was a light burning feeling in that specific spot ever since he had exited the forest, but as he took a minute to properly examine his limb, he became puzzled before the sight presented to both of them. On the inside of his limb, a symbol had been somehow stamped, or perhaps burned into his skin. The strange symbol of what appeared to be dueling flames, circling together in harmony in an endless waltz could be spotted. The shape was identical to the ones present on the Renamon's thighs. In an odd, yet definitive fashion, the mark illustrated that there was, beyond a doubt, a tie between the two individuals.

"Is it hurting?"

"Not that much," he replied despite the evident discomfort he felt in his palm as he poked it with his other index finger. "I'm guessing this really makes it official, then. Are we... partners?"

She remained motionless, her stare doing the talking and observing Blake as he eventually found the answer to his pondering. She expected some sort of victory dance from his part or perhaps a joyous exclamation, but rather than immediately celebrating over the fact that the seal represented their inevitable bond, the human showed a very appreciable maturity:

"Are you okay with that, Renamon? I would like to know your take on this... this crazy thing that's happening to us right now."

His concern for her personal opinion would be enough by itself to make her decide if she willed to be his Digimon. She found that chivalrous and honorable of him, qualities she revered herself. She then kneeled before him and lowered her head as she brought a paw to her chest.

"It would be my honor to be your guardian, Tamer. I shall protect you with my life and care for you above all others."

She awaited his approval, but the overly loyal promise proved to be slightly too much for the young man.

"Re... Renamon, it's fine, please don't promise anything like that! I'm not your master, right?"

"You are," she corrected. "The mark speaks for itself and I also want it wholeheartedly."

"But... I can't accept this, I want you to be free and live a good life, Renamon."

"Blake."

Her tone was authoritarian and serious. Her eyes would penetrate him on a level that would make him stop protesting altogether. An explanation was in order for what the Digimon thought had occurred.

"Hear what I say, human. Your summoning could mean many things, but according to the legends of old, it is very well possible that you were in need of a guardian or a presence in your life in order to continue with the paths you have taken so far. In other words, the summoning might have happened because I could help you on a metaphysical level. Whether I have to offer guidance, protection or simple happiness, it would be of the greatest honor for me to fulfill my role. I am a powerful being and by your side, I shall prove to be the strongest and most-"

"Superb friend I would even need," he cut.

"Friend?" she repeated.

"Yes," he solemnly said. "I am no warrior, nor am I some sort of hero and, well, it would mean so much if you were just... there for me, Renamon. If you really must be part of my life, then I really want us to have a good bond, you know?"

She reflected upon his words for a moment, feeling a true sincerity in what he had decided. As a Digimon, it occurred to her that such a relation could be highly beneficial for their mutual understanding and it could, moreover, prove to be a source of happiness at the same time. It surely was peculiar compared to the average partnership of a tamer and Digimon, but his demand rang true in her mind. She also pondered about some of her most personal concerns of fate, destiny and purpose, but it would have to wait, for she did not wish to delay her partnership any longer.

"I accept," she told him, lowering her head gravely. "We definitely will have to work together if we want to have a better comprehension of the other and a healthy friendship shall be advantageous and valuable to our tamer and Digimon relation."

"I agree; it will be really..."

He cocked his head as she petrified, the entirety of her body immobilizing itself as her ears perked up. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but the very subtle pace of someone walking nearby made him think otherwise. The peculiar and disorganized steps immediately let him know that it was his sister who was moving about. He began to panic when the sounds became clearer; she was making her way to his room.

"Quick, under there!" he whispered as he pulled the bed covers up into the air and the kitsune jumped in without a second thought.

There was absolutely no time for any protest and the Digimon held her breath as she was completely covered and in the dark. The young man joined her and reclined next to her, his head poking out of the bed sheets. She heard his gasp as three knocks were heard on the door. She then felt him grab her tail, which had been leisurely dangling by the side of the mattress, quickly stuffing it between the two of them as the sister made her entrance.

"Hey Blake, I-"

"H-h-h-hi sis!" he nervously greeted.

"Hey, were you busy in there?"

He clenched his fists as she looked by his side, where something quite obvious had been hidden beneath the covers. He felt defeated when the young woman observed it for a moment.

"I can totally explain," he began, sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"Oh, hey! You finally got that body pillow you were talking about."

He was invaded by the most unusual and soothing confusion he had ever experienced.

"I did," he answered with a long and relieving sigh, feeling liberated from a dangerously heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Were you... busy with it or something? You seem so tense, brother."

He hugged the "pillow" in order to eliminate any doubt the sister could have had, hearing a little surprised gasp as he did.

"Just appreciating it," he vaguely justified with the worse poker face he could produce. "V-very comfy."

She shrugged with a smile, apparently not aware of the subterfuge.

"Anyways, I'm going to a friend's house and I'll sleep over there. Might do some shopping tomorrow morning before I come back too, okay?"

"Sounds good. Have fun, Emma."

"You too," she added with a wink, closing the door behind her. "Be good," she then told him as she departed.

Every single muscle his body possessed relaxed at the same time when the door of the apartment was shut, signifying that he and the Digimon were finally alone and their secret unspoiled because of the greatest of lucks.

"Close one," he huffed as the vixen's head poked out of the covers, showing embarrassment.

"I'm honored to know I am appreciated and comfy... human."

She let out a short chuckle as he came upon the realization that he was still holding the female by the waist, quickly releasing her from his grasp and apologize for the desperate maneuver they had executed. She did not seem to mind, but the human could not show more timidity than he currently projected.

The two individuals talked for some time, gladly sharing some thoughts and opinions before the earliest hours of the next day came and brought a generous fatigue onto the two newly appointed partners. Blake, on his end, saw the highest loyalty and honor in Renamon on her take of their mystical and wondrous link. He felt that he could trust the fox lady with all of his soul, whilst on her part, the kitsune shared the same impression of him despite his clumsy and oddly modest personality. She had met him mere hours ago, but the invisible tie they possessed was more than just a possibility in her eyes. Was this her fate? Could this have been... her purpose?

* * *

Emma sat at the kitchen table, her mind elsewhere as she looked outside the window, observing the free world beyond as an excuse to enjoy a break from her studying. Her big calculus exam was tomorrow but as per usual, last minute preparations worked wonders for her. Procrastinating simply was part of her education, she thought. She hummed to herself and closed her eyes, trying to pull herself from the tempting thought of going outside and leaving her homework behind.

Still, despite being distracted yet again before this stressful test, a different reason was causing her to have less motivation recently. Ever since she had announced her intention to move out, her brother had been less happy. On top of that, he had begun acting very strangely since a few days. She wondered if she had done or said anything that might have hurt him. He was not allowing her inside of his room anymore, worrying her plenty.

Was he the victim of bullying at work? Had he began taking illicit substances in excess? Plenty of dark scenarios emerged in her head and the more she reflected on those spooky thoughts, the more worried she became. Being the curious and loving sister she was, an investigation was in order. With Blake working, she would have practically all day to seek the source of her brother's bizarre demeanor. That was almost a promise she made to herself.

She stood up and walked to Blake's room. Without a second thought, she opened the door and peeked inside. The room was cleaner than the usual, with the exception of a pile of plates near his desk. It seemed as if they were used very recently. There were a lot of them; too many for her brother to possibly use, for he never had been such a glutton. The human began to search for clues as to what might have caused the coldness in Blake. She opened drawers, searched under furniture and even took a peak under the bed mattress. Nothing was to be seen and the girl began to feel despair, but right then, a subtle and almost inaudible sound was heard coming from the closet.

Stepping closer, the sibling hesitated before opening the two sliding wooden doors. It was evidently impossible that something lurked within, of course, but just peeking in to see what had made the noise would not hurt, right? Her hands gripped the knobs firmly and in one quick and decided motion, she slammed the closet open, revealing quite the unexpected find.

Some sort of yellowish and otherworldly creature was standing there, in-between two vests. It was tall and her body type would have been difficult to describe in this moment of pure fear. It looked very serious despite its surprised expression. It was clothed by two purple sleeves and not much else, her vulpine and furry self well in view. It was perfectly immobile, not moving a muscle except for her tail, which wagged from one side to another peacefully. The young woman was petrified when her gaze met the kitsune's profound stare.

"Ah... hello," it calmly pronounced, only to be greeted by the loudest shriek the human could produce.

"EEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

What a tiring day this had been. Blake never found himself upset when the end of a hard shift was finally reached. The walk home had been soothing for the most part, but as the young man got closer to his apartment, his usual stress would arise. It was difficult to keep his secret safe, especially with his sister's curiosity and concern. Sometimes, he wanted to simply tell Emma about Renamon and be over with all of the tension the situation caused, but he was not certain about how to approach the issue and how she would react to the kitsune's existence. She would probably think the Digimon was an alien of some sort. He tried to ignore the thought when he arrived home, feeling fatigued enough as it were. Her sister was speaking with someone when he stepped in the habitation. He believed she was probably on the phone with a friend.

His eyes widened when he recognized Renamon's collected and noble tone. He stood still, trying to see if he were mistaken, but upon focusing on the conversation, there was no doubt that Emma was indeed talking with the vixen. He was petrified.

"Oh, Blake! Come in!" the sibling said, having heard him close the door.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but then made his way to the kitchen where the two girls sat. Renamon sheepishly looked at Blake when they made eye contact, whilst Emma was turned around, some sort of goofy, yet triumphant smile on her lips. He made his way to them and sat at the table, his sister engaging the conversation as soon as the exasperated sigh he released ended.

"Looks like you got some explaining to do, bro," she jested, poking his leg with her toes. "You could have just told me; Rena and I are BFFs, now! Isn't that right, Rena?"

The Digimon looked down at her steaming cup of coffee and brought it to her muzzle to take a sip, excusing herself from commentating on the statement. From what the young man could tell, the two girls had the chance to socialize and get to know one another during the day after their encounter. It reassured him in a way, but he also felt an immense guilt from hiding the vixen away from his own sister when he noticed just how friendly the two girls seemed to be towards one another.

Emma was surely about to deliver him a sermon, but seeing how guilty he looked, she quickly changed her mind and rose from her seat. He felt more secure when she chose to hug him tightly instead.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how you would react, sis," the young man said, needing to justify himself.

"It's okay, Blake. I know you did it for everybody's good."

"I apologize to you too, Rena. I did not know if things would work out and all."

The vulpine being nodded in understanding and remained silent.

"So," Blake continued, "guess you girls got to bump into each other earlier today? How did that... go, exactly?"

He was answered by a hearty laugh from his sister, who then went on to describe in which manner the two females had first met. As she explained the tale, everyone seemed to loosen up and get rid of a major amount of stress. Despite the terrifying and highly awkward first moments Renamon and Emma had shared, the young man was relieved to see that it was true that the two of them had quickly became friends. It was a pleasure for the kitsune to tell her mysterious tale and everything she knew about her species and the likes to such a curious and avid listener.

Emma then faced her brother, scolding him in a loosened, yet serious fashion:

"That's not how you should treat your pet, you know? You kept her hidden in your room all week, what sort of caretaker are you?"

The young man willfully accepted the criticism, even if he could see his sister did not completely comprehend the bond he and Renamon shared. He glanced at the vixen, seeking answers. She had nothing for him. Perhaps it would be better to keep the situation as it were; mentioning the mark in his palm would probably worry Emma more than anything else. Blake felt that the Renamon had previously thought about the very same thing.

"You keep your shoes on and take Rena out for a walk right now, okay? Now, go!"

He let out a chuckle and shrugged; there was no way out of this. He was about to take the order lightly, but right then, the Digimon's large and foxy tail began to wag, showing she possessed a peculiar interest in the obligatory activity. He shared a smile with the vulpine creature under the watchful stare of his sister. The digital being then leaned towards the human as he motioned her to get closer. He whispered a few words to her ear and before the other sibling could ask what the mischief was about, the yellowish lady lifted Blake off the ground, only to disappear into thin air, leaving absolutely no trace of their presence. Needless to say, the girl was bewildered by what she had noticed, enough to keep her stunned on her seat, her mouth gaping open in disbelief.

The two individuals materialized on the edge of the woods, taking a few seconds to giggle as they imagined what possible reaction Emma would have had. For a powerful creature such as Renamon, travelling at an outstanding speed was no issue and in fact, it ensured she would remain hidden from plain sight when she moved from one location to another. Unfortunately, the dramatic change in equilibrium was always enough to cause a certain dizziness in the tamer; this time was no different.

"Woah..." he emitted as he was put onto his feet, leaning from one side to the next and waving his arms in an unfruitful attempt to stabilize his body. The Renamon intervened by holding the man's shoulders, but in an unexpected loss of balance, he simply bashed against her form, clinging desperately into some sort of nuzzling position. He found his renewed stability a few seconds later, looking up at the Digimon as he pulled away from her with a small blush on his face.

"Th-there we go," he pronounced.

"Welcome back," the creature replied with a timid smirk.

"It must feel nice to finally see something else than my room all day, uh?"

"It is not like that, Blake."

"Still, I'm really sorry Renamon. I have been a terrible host by keeping you hidden like that."

"I completely understand, Blake, and your fears were valid. Thankfully, your sister reacted well to my existence, in the end. This has been quite the unexpected adventure so far, but I do believe I would have done the same if I were to be in your shoes."

"Thanks," he bowed.

"You room is indubitably comfy, if I may add."

He glanced back at her, eyes glistening under the occasional moving spots of sunlight that pierced throughout the high leaves of the forest.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

The Digimon cocked her head and was soon imitated by the human, who had this apologetic expression on his face. For some reason, he looked absolutely adorable during this precise moment. She felt an inexplicable urge to seize both of his hands and tell him everything was fine, but had a stronger will not to do so. She also felt the hasty impulsion of asking him for an irrevocable care towards her to excuse himself, but this was also reduced to mere daydreaming instead. What was precisely going on in her mind made her ponder as she worded out her request:

"If you could simply... treat me well, then I would say we would be even, tamer. Not that you were not doing so in the first place, naturally."

He smiled wide and gave off the impression he wanted to give the vixen a warm hug, but something was keeping him from doing so. Therefore, he put an encouraging palm on her shoulder instead.

"You're so loyal..."

There was a compassion in his voice she had rarely perceived since their very first encounter. Added with the light glistening in his eyes, Renamon felt empowered by the emotions she sensed in her master. She hoped he would soon dare to investigate the growing fondness she possessed for him just as well, for it might just have been reciprocal...


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Destiny

Chapter two

* * *

Over the consecutive days, Blake saw his sister move out, making her promise she would visit often and not forget about him and his dear friend whilst away. She had willfully and laughingly accepted the contract, but not before sealing off a deal first, of course. Secretly, she asked Renamon to take her role whilst she was absent. The Digimon was confused as to what she was supposed to accomplish, but the sibling had simply told her she would do fine if she followed her heart. The enigmatic demand was left as such, hard to decipher and vague.

What Renamon and Blake did not know was that the sister had seen just how close the two of them were becoming with every passing day. She had pondered upon their possible union for hours on end, but it was clear as crystal that the two of them were showing affection for the other, affection that lead to something more meaningful than a simple partnership even at this point in time. Wanting happiness for the duo, her departure from the apartment felt incredibly well-timed because Blake would have someone to talk to and in fact, he would not be left all alone as she originally feared.

With a lot less worry than expected, the separation had gone well and Blake even found a renewal of productivity and happiness in himself, for reasons unknown. This particular evening, he had gone straight for the forest located behind the apartment complex rather than go home and change first. He wished to meet the Digimon before entering the comfort of his own home. He seemed to shine in delight when he finally reached the Renamon, near the little river she was usually found strolling about. It was her favorite meditation area.

"Hey!" he shouted as he approached her own little elevated and peaceful haven; a rather small yet bushy tree. "How are you doing up there?"

She smirked as he hopped from one stone to the next, crossing the water current before reaching the trunk of the observatory. She lowered herself and offered her paw so that he could join her on the branch she was crouched on. With her assistance and without any grace on his part, he eventually accomplished the steep climb and released a sigh as he rested his behind a few inches from hers. He was close, perhaps a bit too much, but she minded not of such a thing since he was her master. She would not notice how contently he watched her as her own eyes lost themselves in the calm water source that reigned peacefully under both of them, flowing in between the roots of the tree and the nearby stones.

"I can't blame you for coming over here almost every day," he began. "I think we're very much the same when it comes to taking small breaks from... well, people, haha."

"I agree," she nodded. "I'm not exactly the most social Digimon myself. I think I do not even mind being obligated to live in the shadows in this world as well, truth be told."

His smile faded.

"Did you live all by yourself in your world?"

"You are correct. I never needed much interaction to be satisfied either. In fact, I always preferred being solitary and meditating all by myself."

She glanced back at him for a second or two before her gaze returned to the creek.

"It is a bit different now that I have met you and your sister, however."

"I'm glad. I hope we can be there for you if you need anything."

"I shall remember this, tamer."

He nodded.

"Were you mostly alone because you did not fit in with the other creatures in your realm or did you just prefer it that way, Rena?"

"I believe I have been looking for my purpose for a very long time and as such, I neglected my happiness and sociability. One may call it an obsession. There has to be a reason I was created. It simply would not be logical for data not to serve any explicit and outlined role in this world or any other."

"I don't agree."

He met a quizzical and expecting face.

"How come?"

"Maybe you're just here because you were lucky enough to experience life on Earth? Perhaps that's why you're here, to finally discover your inner self?"

It did not seem like a viable theory for the digital monster and she wished to retort, but her master's eyes prevented her from doing so. His simple hypothesis was sincere and in a way, she felt he attempted to reassure her with his words.

"You know," he then stated, "I think the other creatures in your home may have been intimidated by you, Renamon."

"I fear I do not understand, Blake."

"Well, your title of Digimon Queen would be enough to make me tremble if I was not aware of how kind, respectful and humble you can be. And let's not talk about just how strong you are too."

"Oh, flattery," she unintentionally scoffed.

"Maybe, but you know this is all true, Rena."

She joined her paws together and seemed to be juggling with the speculation for a moment whilst he spoke some more.

"I just hope I'm doing a good job at serving you, your Digital Highness."

His playful way to turn the situation around made her giggle softly, something usually rare for her to do.

"I assure you that you are exceeding my expectations... and greatly, if I might add," she announced with a look filled with honesty and gratefulness.

He leaned towards her and she remained motionless as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her long fluffy tail wagged and her fur spiked up, showing a clear surprise and guardedness. The love-filled gesture was not exactly returned by the lady, to the young man's disappointment. The one-sided hug lasted for a few seconds, but was ceased when he saw the discomfort he had caused in the Renamon.

"Let's go home, Rena. We don't want to be here when the cold settles in, right?" he said, attempting to shake off the awkwardness he had summoned.

"R-right, Blake," she pronounced, her mind elsewhere.

The human put his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground as the two of them headed to the apartment together, opting to take the quick route, without using supersonic means of transportation for obvious reasons. When they arrived, Renamon headed to Emma's room, which was now hers, whilst Blake went and turned on his computer so that he could search for something to cook this evening in his recipe folder.

Blake rested his chin into his palm as he idly stared at the monitor whilst the computer was booting. His eyes focused on the screen whilst he tried to shake off some of the thoughts that had remained in his head ever since his display of affection back on the tree branch. Had it been a bad move to attempt to hug the creature? He felt as if they liked one another, but perhaps was the Digimon not ready for this kind of friendlier affection? He almost fell into a terrible abyss of harsh self-criticism and reminiscence, but chose to concentrate at the task at hand instead.

However, as much as he willed to, he could not find his fabled dossier containing the multiple recipes he had typed out in order to keep eating somewhat healthily. Seconds passed, followed by minutes as he hurryingly tried to seek out where the files were hidden. He huffed and began to lose his temper the deeper he lost himself into the content of the computer's hard drive. Soon enough, a familiar presence behind him would make him halt his disoriented quest.

"Is everything all right, Blake?"

She must have heard his despair with her fine and sensitive ears.

"I can't find what I'm looking for," he admitted plainly. "Emma might have moved some stuff on the compy before she left, I think."

"What seems to be the problem?"

He glanced over his shoulder, his fingers gripping his hair out of unfortunate frustration. It would have been difficult to hide his defeated expression from Renamon. Even then, he sensed a slimmer of hope when he looked at the kitsune, who was leaning against the door frame, arms closed and her head slightly cocked to the side, trying to understand the issue.

"It's just that stupid folder. I can't find my documents about recipes. I need to find it if I want to try and cook something decent for us tonight."

"Would it be possible to search the hard drive with the name of your folder?"

It almost discouraged him to see that even a being from out of this world seemed to know more about computers than he did. Not only was this embarrassing, but it was also completely true. Blake's sister usually did all the computer works. She even set up his games for him with the fear he might install some malwares in the process if he did it by himself, somehow. He shrugged in despair and let the fox come closer to see if she could attempt to help him with his quandary.

"So this is your computer?" she asked, approaching the machine.

The young man nodded and watched as the Digimon bent down and placed one of her furry palms on top of the tower. Her eyes were calculating and radiating of curiosity.

They then began to strangely shine with a cyan gleam and almost out of nowhere, some kind of aura wrapped the tip of the fox lady's digits. The mysterious energy then reached the computer and infiltrated it. Blake scooted closer as the Renamon fell to a deep state of self-awareness and focus, absorbing the technology's information and power as little binary zeros and ones coursed from the CPU and up all the way into her appendage, infiltrating her veins and visibly reaching every part of her body. The digital being was executing a synchronization of her own data with the computer's, something the young man never had imagined possible.

"What the heck...?" he murmured.

The human was rapidly reassured when the experience ended, the Renamon he knew coming back to her true self after a moment. She turned towards him with a mix of confusion and bewilderment in her vulpine face.

"The data... this information," she pronounced softly. "I have... absorbed it."

She paused, waiting for her tamer to add on to her realization, but he was just as astonished by the amazing and unforeseen event.

"I... know where your recipe folder is... and all of its content, Blake."

The Digimon then proceeded to describe the precise document the young man had searched for by enumerating the ingredients and required amount of multiple dishes, as well as every written step present in order to complete the meal. Needless to say, this newly found ability caused the two friends to be joyous about the possible applications of such a fantastic power, but their contentment was brought to an abrupt end when the kitsune brought a paw to her vulpine head, suddenly feeling drained from the intake of data. The young man helped her sit on the bed and held her gently as she massaged the area that lightly stung from the happening.

"Are you okay, Rena?" he asked, worried.

"I believe so, Blake. I simply feel... tired. Perhaps was this more demanding than I thought."

"What happened? How did you discover you could do what you just did? I just don't get it."

"I... am unsure about that. I feel as if I could "read" your computer just then, or perhaps I could hear it speak to me as I absorbed its reachable knowledge."

"How odd. Might be better if you lay down for a while. I guess it must feel like if you read a thousand books in just a moment, huh?"

She reclined and released a small chuckle, looking back at the human.

"Quite the adorable comparison, I must say."

He rubbed the back of his neck, choosing to bask in the subtle flattery. Blake could be so simplistic in his way to describe his impressions, compared to the sophisticated creature he lived with. Still, he had a hunch she was quite fond of this side he possessed. She might have found it cute, he thought. She was secretive when it came to transmit her approval, but as the days had passed, the tamer had been able to pick up onto her inconspicuous emotional cues more effectively. They grew closer because of this mutual and sentimental adaptation, to the point where they began to know what the other might have thought about just by being in their presence. It was phenomenal.

That evening, Renamon was served a good meal and was then ordered to dine with her master, a command she gladly accepted. Although she still thought her place was not to be at the same table out of modesty, the experience proved to be positive every time it was repeated. It pleased them both to eat together and in fact, it encouraged the two to even do the dishes side-by-side that night, a first. After all, there was no denying that their special relationship was not purely that of a master and his Digimon. Oh no, it was so much more and soon enough, the duo would learn of a deeper emotional connection growing between them.

* * *

"Hiya, you two!"

The greeting had been thrown at them both as soon as the door had made its trademark creaking noise. The sister's appearances had a tendency to be random, to say the least. Renamon and her tamer had yet again been startled by Emma's surprise visit that day, which marked a full month since they had began living just the two of them. It was also clear that the girl was excited about something or that she perhaps held a few plans in her explosive mind, judging from how bouncy she was. The theory was proven when polite greetings were cast aside by the young woman, instead focusing her attention on the kitsune alone.

"Rena, my room. Right away, please!"

As quickly as she had manifested herself, Emma had grabbed the Digimon by her wrist and the duo was out of sight. The door to Renamon's room was slammed shut and the sister, barely able to contain her excitement, finally explained herself when the two females were alone:

"I figured it all out," she declared in a slightly too loud and articulate whisper, probably audible from the other side of the door. "You want clothes. That's why you're always shy and formal!"

The kitsune was obviously surprised by the bluntness of the statement and knew not how to even begin arguing against the point. Yet, there was a hint of curiosity in her look and the human would not fail in deciphering this precise element in her eyes.

"No wonder you blush and seem hesitant and so freaking cold, you need to put something on to hide yourself. I mean, look at these hot curves! Gotta keep them to yourself so the boys and girls don't latch onto you!"

Renamon immediately thought about Blake, something Emma could also perceive in her visibly occupied stance.

"Except of course if you want to make a special someone swoon... but I have some tricks to do that!"

"Ah, I... I see."

Without waiting around for too much time, Emma revealed a small duffel bag packed with all sorts of colorful clothes. As she opened the carriage, an array of multicolored garments spewed out, revealing all sorts of items. But as the Digimon took a closer look, it became evident that most of Emma's articles were, in fact, underwear for the most part. She aimed an innocent look at the human.

"Hehe! Come on, let's get on with it; try them on!"

"But, there are so many, Emma. Are all of these really for me?"

"You bet! Consider it a super gift from your BFF!"

The Renamon breathed deeply and smirked at the young woman, partly in disbelief but also in a form of thankfulness. The Digimon was not even sure she desired any clothes, but she motivated herself and was willing to try a few. She wished to ask a few questions, but as her gaze returned to Blake's sister, she would remain silent and blush whilst she observed the human, who was removing her clothes. Renamon's inactivity caught the girl's attention.

"It's fine, we're between girls! Come on, don't be shy by my underwear, Rena."

"Ah, of-of course."

She could not help herself but to compare her kitsune physique with the human's. She held the thought for a few seconds.

"I am not profoundly lady-like, am I?"

The concerned individual put her hands onto her hips and frowned.

"You are exquisitely lady-like, Renamon," she corrected. "You need to have more confidence in yourself!"

"Don't you think I am excessively different from your species and therefore... incompatible?"

"Not at all," she objected. "You might have fur, a tail and all that good stuff, but like I'm saying, these are good things. Plus, you really have a... hot physique, Rena. I mean, I got a boyfriend and all, but I'm still jealous of your curves, girl."

"Oh?"

"Did you picture how extremely sexy these clothes will make you? I think I'm scared my lil' bro might bleed from his nose a bit too much if he stares at you for too long."

Renamon smiled.

"You think?"

"Affirmative, Rena! Have fun already!"

"All right, all right, Emma. I'll try..."

She brought a finger to her mouth and bit on it gently as she examined the big pile of clothes. Her cyan gaze wandered from one color to the next, to one design to another. It was a moment later than she decided on trying a crimson bra and matching panties. She held the items in her big furry digits and aiming a look at Emma, silently requesting her help. The girl went behind the Digimon and joyfully, slipped the brassiere into position before trying to actually attach it.

"Ah... snap," Emma pronounced.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she began, a hint of envy in her look. "You're too... big, haha."

"Oh dear... What should we do?"

"Let's discard this one. Maybe I got a larger one somewhere in that stash."

They tried their luck with another bra, then another and so on until most of the collection was put aside. Thankfully, panties did not seem to be much of an issue and in fact, despite some of them being a tad too tight for the Renamon's curvy derriere, most were a good fit and looked fantastic on her if not completely inviting.

In the end, only half a dozen bras fitted the fox lady, or at least, were able to fit her without neglecting her intake of oxygen too dramatically. Even then, with the vixen's generousness in her chest area, wearing some of these brassieres enlarged her assets in a surreal way. Emma seemed to rejoice at the incredibly delicious and puffed up view, unlike the Digimon who was not used in seeing her womanly features so exposed and lustfully defined.

"How embarrassing," she muttered.

"Nonsense," the sister replied, positioning a large mirror in front of the digital creature. "Take a good look!"

The Renamon raised her eyes slowly, analyzing her whole form as she saw just how terribly seductive the underwear rendered her. Yet, despite her initial reluctance, she found herself pretty, if not adorable as she attempted to hide herself from her own sight by wrapping her arms around her bosom. Gradually, she revealed herself once more and observed her body with an unbiased point of view. A smile appeared on her lips when she pictured herself trying to socialize with Blake whilst wearing these delectable articles. He surely would turn his head around more than once, she thought.

"See?" a familiar tone would playfully reprehend, noticing the kitsune's brightened look.

The digital being sighed and petted her sides and her arms in a subtle and appreciative delight.

"Thank you, Emma. I am not used to this sort of... activity. I do think you were right; I might indeed look somewhat attractive with these lovely garments after all."

"You do," the human supported. "It's weird, my boyfriend also thinks I look sexier when I got minimal clothing on. I think it just accentuates our womanly features, maybe. I guess it is rather sensual when he's the one walking around wearing nothing but his boxers... mmm."

Renamon smiled and waited for her lingerie mentor's daydreaming to end before asking a question that lingered in her mind since the start of the exercise:

"Emma. When you said I was "freaking cold" earlier, did you mean it in a literal sense or did you believe that, well... I was indeed cold towards you in an emotional manner?"

The girl hung her head and glanced at the other female with an apologetic gaze.

"Sorry, it sort of escaped me. I didn't mean it in that way, it's just that I'm not super used to being around someone so calm and quiet except for my lil' bro."

"I apologize," the yellowish fox told as she hung her head and prepared herself to kneel. She was thankfully stopped by the human.

"No no, don't. Please, it's fine, Rena. I'm the hyperactive one around here. Heck, I think I got enough energy to beat the two of you in a fight anytime!"

Her playful demeanor made Renamon feel more at ease.

"Listen, I think it would be good if you tried to relax a bit and maybe loosen up to us in your own way, especially towards Blake. I... also know you may have a very deep connection to my brother and really, I don't think I can picture anyone else making him feel this merry. If your mutual affection blooms into true love, then I want both of you to make efforts to savor these wonderful emotions. I would be content knowing my brother joined to such a fantastic individual; you two are just perfect for one another in every way."

She was stunned by the girl's remarkable maturity and her generous honesty. To be able to feel her emotions without any obstacle and with a truly open heart made her open her eyes on the matter they discussed.

"Emma, I... was not aware of your concern. I am most honored to know your opinion and approval concerning a possible union between myself and your sibling. Such a noble deed to actually-"

Her attempt at explaining her point of view and her take on the human's speech was cut short by a pounce. This had to be the most informal way the sister could have shared her worries over the Digimon. Despite the bluntness of the action, the embrace was well received by the tall individual and in fact, was highly appreciated and a favorable start to the new Renamon. She felt invigorated and soothed by the discussion.

"Just promise me you'll try seducing him at least once or twice with these clothes, okay?"

A request the vixen accepted with a timid grin.

"I shall, at the very least, try..."

They shared a brief moment of complicity.

"Now," she then said as the girls broke the embrace. "I would require some more help with these obviously adequate attires, I believe."

Emma produced some sort of childish gasp and clasped her hands in pure bliss.

"You're gonna be the cutest vixen in the world, I tell you!"

* * *

He wondered what the heck was going on in the adjacent room. Hearing Renamon giggling on the other side of the wall could either be a good thing or a proof of unusual mischief from his sister. Deciding on which option averred to be true was difficult. Nevertheless, the two girls did seem to have a good time exchanging and doing whatever they were up to. Blake wondered why he had this hunch his sister was plotting something against him with the regal being.

He shook off the thought and decided to make a trip into town before dawn would approach. He left a note for the two friends to let them know about his plans. Taking his coat and shoes, he headed out and profited of the sun's rays to rejuvenated himself. Naturally, it had been impossible to get the Renamon out of his head, something he was willing to endure for the time being.

Speaking of which, when the shenanigans with Emma ended, the digital creatures was left all alone in the apartment. After storing all her new clothes into a drawer, she had roamed the habitation for what seemed like an hour or perhaps two. Out of boredom, but mainly curiosity, she successfully retried to synchronize her data with Blake's computer, the inquisitiveness proving to be superior than her will to leave the young man's file all to himself. There could be an infinity of various information she could discover and learn from. She jumped from one file to the next, which ranged from games to essays and from music to images. It was very difficult to restrain her eager access, but rendering herself too fatigued after her experience would be of no help.

Then, something caught her attention a few minutes later.

"What's this?"

A hidden file could be sensed as she roamed the young man's personal folder. Indeed, there happened to be a picture folder among the multiple dossiers named:

"Renamon?" she wondered to herself.

According to her memories, she could not recall taking any photos with her tamer, yet the volume of the file would not lie, there might have been several hundred pictures within. She hesitated, but eventually ventured into the forbidden data pool. Once she did, cracking the password was a piece of cake and eventually, she gained access to all of the mysterious images, only to feel her heart skip a beat when she saw the erotic nature of most of the art within.

"This... this can't be," she said, reclining back as she began to browse through the many images in the file.

The unexpected finds shocked her at first, but as she checked the favorites folder, her gaze would dramatically change. Despite the pornographic trait most pictures possessed, she felt merry to see them, realizing that she was not, as she first thought, repulsive and too different for her tamer to appreciate her physique. Never had she thought such an attraction would have been possible for the human. She had the firm belief he would see her as a mere animal or as an extraterrestrial, but she had been so wrong, to her ultimate joy.

Her fear of incompatibility was destroyed in a matter of seconds, a soothing warmth invading her entire body at the realization her body would not be an obstacle to their feelings, but an ally instead. She had to shake off some sensual thoughts when she began to think about what Blake could have been willing to do with her, a gigantic blush appearing on her face.

"I'm home!"

She had been overly distracted by her unexpected and merry experience. To know that Blake might have been able to easily surpass the differences that lied between them and to actually love her like a true girlfriend rendered her brain to mush, for an instant.

"W-welcome home!" the Renamon told the human as he began discarding his outdoors clothes. She profited of the short moment he untied his shoe laces to slip through to her own room, accidentally leaving the compromising folder open as she escaped. She had timed the maneuver perfectly, the young man opening her door a minute later to properly greet her. His expression changed as he noticed her suspicious state of body and soul. The tiredness of the data synchronization was currently installing itself in her as he spoke.

"You look... shaken. Are you feeling well?"

It was also very challenging to restrain her plentiful happiness from escaping her whole body but somehow, she managed to pronounce something believable without launching herself at him for the greatest hug of the century.

"I am fine, I just came back from a training session."

"You haven't tried to merge your data with anything, right?"

"Of course not, tamer."

She held her breath as he stared her down. He shrugged, today's fatigue taking hold of him.

"I see. Well, I'll go take a short nap. Would you like to-"

"Help you in any way I can?" she cut. "Absolutely, Blake."

He scratched the back of his head, too tired to even question the Digimon's unusual behavior.

"Well, if you insist, I guess I could really fancy a soaked cloth to put on my forehead right now."

"Of course, I will be back in a moment."

Using a newly found strength, she jogged to the bathroom and took a moment to recollect herself by shaking her fox head. She was so fortunate the human could be so gullible and oblivious about what was happening around him at times. Somehow, the Renamon thought it was a cute trait and right this instanced, helped her very much in dissimulating her complete bliss towards him. She thought Emma was influencing her, to feel such sudden and elated emotions. It was all put to a stop when she entered his room, only to see him in shock as he saw the exposed Renamon material on his screen. She felt she would cease to exist when her eyes stared into his confused and ponderous gaze, the moist cloth dropping to the ground.

"Rena, you..."

She kneeled down and bowed down to him in the most respectful manner, her eyes closed and her tail hanging low. She had been caught.

"Shame on my soul, tamer. I lied to you and wished to keep this a secret only for myself. My deepest apologies."

"N-no, Rena, please. It's okay, really. I'm not mad or upset or anything."

He reached for her paw and seized it, causing her to look up and adopt a more suitable position.

"Somehow, I'm happy you found out by yourself."

"How come?"

"I can recall a short conversation we had a day or two after we met. It marked me. We were speaking of official rules when it came to a tamer and his Digimon. I clearly recall that you told me it was impossible for a human to have compassion for a Digimon. Something about loving data being illogical and pure madness."

He smiled in a sheepish manner.

"I wanted to tell you so hard, Rena. I really don't mind about data or not, myself. I tried to explain it to you and hint towards a brighter possibility, but I don't think you believed me. At least now, you can see I love your species, very much. I am... serious with this; you're much more than a bunch of zeros and ones to me, sweet Rena."

She could not believe her ears.

"Then, this changes my plans."

He lifted his head up in pure worry.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

They both stood up high, facing one another with only a few inches between them.

"Well... your sister asked me to... seduce you and try to find the romantic interest you have towards me in your soul; I willfully accepted. It seems I won't need to do that since I am now aware of the devotion you entertain for my species, whether romantic or in a more bodily fashion..."

"Well, uh... you can still, hmm... try it out, if you want to, of course..."

She held a small giggle. How adorable he could be.

"Perhaps I should indeed."

He stepped closer and placed his hands onto her shoulders, softly sliding them behind her back as she did the exacts same, the tip of her muzzle gently poking the top of his head until she opted to deposit a sweet kiss onto his forehead. He seemed to appreciate the gesture and as such, returned her love by nuzzling her puffy mane and delicate neck.

"And Rena?"

"Yes, dear tamer?"

"My affection, I have some for your species in general but I, uh... Most of it is aimed towards one specific Renamon, you know?"

"I know," she whispered. "The feelings are mutual, Blake."

"Rena. Let's spend the night together, cuddled and closer than ever before. Not as partners, but as... lovers."

"I could not have asked such a delight in any superior fashion. I am so enchanted to hear it from you, adorable master."

He stared at her for a few seconds.

"You seem so confident right now, Renamon. And you look... so happy."

She turned her head to reflect upon the true facts.

"I feel liberated, Blake. I have finally found it, my purpose. I was destined to be your Digimon, but also your mate, it seems. What odd worlds we live in. Never in my whole life have I experienced such joy and such a penetrating affection. I will cherish these moments for the rest of my days."

"I find you even more beautiful as you are right now. It's crazy... you're so perfect. I will make sure you stay this way, Rena; happy."

"Let's not delay our caresses any longer."

In just a few seconds, the couple found itself reclined on the bed, the young man clinging onto the Digimon as she kindly covered them both with the sheets. Soon enough, they would hug warmly, keeping as close as they could possibly be. He rubbed her side gently, letting his fingers lightly dig into her fur coat, appreciating both her wonderful texture and her feminine form. He sighed and buried his face in her shoulder as he was toppled by a wave of pure comfort. She breathed in his scent and returned his caresses by unhurriedly gliding her paw up and down his back. Despite being a human, he seemed to purr and sink deep into her heavenly embraces.

"Oh Rena, I have dreamed about cuddling you for such a long time. I feel so privileged to share my warmth with you."

"Fear not, this is no mirage and it never will be; I shall always be by your side."

He then turned around so that his back would face her, inviting her into a spooning position, which she gladly accepted. Being a tad taller than he was, it felt just right when her body adopted its place, her arm around his chest to keep him close. She was touched when he intertwined his fingers with hers, effectively securing her grasp on him. She used her other paw to gently take him by the chin and turn his head towards hers. His enamored eyes instantly comprehended that she wished to obtain a kiss, their very first.

Right then, it did not matter in the slightest if they were not from the same species or if they hailed from different worlds; his lips brushed onto hers and slowly, they had sealed their respective mouth together in a timid, yet incredibly splendid kiss. The delicious taste of this new gesture they had shared forced him to turn back around and savor a second one. His hand rose up and held the Renamon by the back of her vulpine head, petting at her small spike of fur. She melted in his hold, abandoning herself to his dexterous softness.

Fatigue would inevitably arrive during their romantic snuggles, but not before they could both enjoy their waltz of absolute infatuation for as long as their hearts requested.

* * *

Playful caresses and amusing games became a distinctive part of the couple's life, causing a mutual happiness and satisfaction to rise between the two individuals. The demonstration of the romance they entertained brought joy and simply felt so right in their eyes. Naturally, Emma was absolutely ecstatic when she learned of the news, a few days later, and caused quite a ruckus in the apartment with her pronounced enthusiasm. She had even decided to organize a buffet and treated the two lovers to a delightful evening.

However, as the party ended and the sister had gone back to her own little haven of peacefulness, the soiree was only beginning for the Digimon and her tamer. Indeed, they talked for a some time while they ate the few, small remains of the great meal, drinking a bit of wine to wash it down, but not too much either, for they had the mutual feeling they wanted to remain sober for what could come later in the night.

The powers and circumstances that arranged two beings possessing such an extremely high compatibility to actually meet and exist in the same physical plane would perhaps never be understood, but one thing was certain: the result would be treasured for years and years to come, never to fade even in the slightest. Their union would have to remain a secret to all others, but it was but a miniature sacrifice compared to the importance and the meaning of their relationship.

"You know, I do still feel horrible from invading on your privacy the other day," the Renamon explained as she poked her digits together, admiringly looking at the human that sat beside her. "I might have a little something to show you tonight to excuse myself, if you're willing to see."

"Sure, but don't feel too bad, okay?"

"Understood."

She briefly put a paw onto his cheek in a sign of affection before heading in his bedroom, which was now hers as well.

"Now, would it be too much to ask if you could close your eyes, tamer? And dim the lights as well?"

It was done in an instant, giving just enough time for the vixen to put on a little surprise for her esteemed tamer.

"I do hope you like my body," she told him as she came out of hiding in the dim lighting, knowing she would get a reaction out of him.

"I'd worship it every day if I could. Sometimes it's hard not to stare when you... you..."

He fell silent when the digital fox was in view.

"How interesting. I do believe I have found a solution to this unfortunate problem, tamer."

"Luh...looks like it."

She paraded her way to him, wearing a lovely set of lingerie that complimented her beautiful assets. The purplish underwear matched her sleeves perfectly and as such, doubled the lustfulness she exposed to the human. She never thought it would have been so empowering and pleasant to see his stunned expression. He did not seem to know where to look, his eyes darting from one sight to the next. From the tightness of her bra to the perfect line her thong drew, it felt as if she were the next wonder of this planet, according to him. She spun around and watched him with a timid, but fairly confident expression for what she was actually doing. The practice she had executed in front of her mirror had paid off, it appeared.

"W-w-wow, Rena..." he finally stuttered.

"Am I acceptable?"

"Y-you're so mu-much more than that!"

She stepped closer and held his face between her paws, a deeper blush starting to appear on both faces.

"Could I ask for an equivalent sight, Blake? I would love to see your body from up close."

"Naturally."

He stripped down in front of her, trying to look as seductive as he could whilst his skin was revealed gradually. First came off the shirt, shortly followed by his pants and socks. Only a single piece of clothing remained, a final barrier for the Renamon's expectant eyes. She appreciated the sight plenty and it even was difficult not to fall for the impulsion of seizing his underwear and slide it down his legs.

"I am slightly nervous, love," he admitted, sharing her hungry stare as he too, visually tasted her body.

"Me as well," she added, holding him close. "I feel ready, but what about you?"

"I dreamed about this so many freaking times, Rena. I just want to make it right."

"If you follow your heart and devotion, then there shall not be any issue, I firmly believe it."

Her encouragement motivated him.

"Say, would you like to go to the forest?"

A strange request for just about anyone but for them both, taking in consideration that one peculiar spot in the woods signified a great deal. It was there that they had first met after all.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, actually."

"I agree. We will be able to do anything we want over there, you know?"

He only had the time to take a single breath before he felt the kitsne's touch and found himself in an unknown location, feeling dizzy. Slowly, his eyesight would readapt and reveal that he was indeed in the forest, with the Renamon hugging him tightly so he would not lose his balance. He returned her affection once his head stopped spinning, her paw enticing him to bury his face into her mane deep enough to feel her generous breasts. He gladly kept her close to him just as well, looking back into her sky blue eyes.

"It is fairly cold for a furless individual like yourself, out here. I shall respect my oath and keep you warm by any means necessary, my dear tamer."

He giggled in her mane and snatched a quick kiss on her muzzle lips before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. The vulpine being's tone was gentle and affectionate:

"I believe we both want the very same thing to occur in this specific location, don't we?"

"You could not speak truer words, Renamon."

The place where they stood could be remembered as the very first location they gazes had met, along with their appearance of their very first memory, as short as it was. It was in this precise area that the Renamon had first materialized and turned both her life and Blake's upside down. The events that had transpired still were plentifully enigmatic, but on this cozy night, the duo wished to bring a new meaning to their secret little haven. They exchanged caresses for a good while before they sat on the nearby log, leaning onto each other as hands and paws joined in harmony.

"Rena, I want to touch you," he whispered. "You can... touch me too, if you feel ready."

She kissed him and placed her nose against his, eyes locked into a passionate stare.

"I want my data to synchronize with yours in the most intimate way, Blake."

She put it in the most adorable way she could manage. It was time finally time...

His hand guided her paw down his chest and lured it downwards to reach his boxers. Finding his member was no problem, especially since he was already fairly aroused. The Digimon's three digits felt so exotic when they entered his underwear and began to massage his special spot. It was completely different from a human hand and added with the fur, it was very stimulating to say the least. He leaned back and let his love use her second limb to join in on the fun, removing the clothing altogether and gently seizing his sack. He purred in contentment and let her do as she pleased, taking in all of the sensual stimulation, her cautious rubbing sending him to heaven.

"Do you like what I have?" he asked the vixen.

"I certainly do. It is very cute and so... tempting."

It was during this moment that he felt her use a single hand once more. He wondered where the second paw had gone, only so see it was busy caressing one of her partially hidden and lush mounds. He scooted closer and went ahead to help her with the task, placing a palm on her free breast and groping it tenderly, appreciating it's softness and fuzzy texture. Precum began to seep out of his tip, signifying that the fox lady was doing a very good job down there. She seemed to notice that, licking her muzzle lips in a gleeful hunger.

Soon enough, the yellowish creature stood up in front of the human and resumed her activities, gripping his stick more firmly and grabbing him by the back of his head so that she could make him lean into her cleavage. The young man dug his way under the luxuriant mane and found what he was looking for. He glanced up, meeting with a nod of approval as his hands rose up and held both of her large mounds. He fondled them and moaned between each of them in merriness. He had waited for so long to do this. Then, he would lose control of himself and use his mouth as well to kiss them, lick them and take good care of the lady's bosom.

She slid a paw down to reach her own sexual organs as Blake sought and found her nipples, only to tease them and play with them mercilessly, causing many lecherous sensations to travel the entirety of her sexy physique. It felt so much more arousing than if she were to touch herself all alone without him. He had a inexplicable way to make her feel so good that she could not do anything but succumb to her desires, fingering her pussy and giving the human an even firmer hand job as a fair retribution.

"Oh, fudge..." he moaned.

He decided to suck on her bust and give a new task to his free hand, who slowly slid down to reach the Renamon's paw. It went past it and using two fingers, tested her entrance to see if she were ready to accept his digits. She smiled for a second under her muzzle and helped the young man along in his quest for the cave. She was insanely warm on the inside and the sole fact of knowing it was his fingers that wiggled inside her tunnel created the most erotic appetite she had even experienced. She abandoned herself when he slowly trusted his pair of extremities in and out of her, becoming more moist by the minute.

Soon enough, it was too much to take. She bent over, putting her palms onto the log and adopting a position that made her ready for some doggy style loving, motioning for her tamer to move over and follow her sexual lead.

"Please don't make me wait, tamer. My most precious data is leaking out for you; I want it all right this instant..."

Just like she were, he was dying to please her most feral needs to the best of his capabilities. He placed himself behind her and held onto her round derriere, rubbing it for a few seconds before he grinded his erect member between her cheeks. Their breaths began to get louder and synchronize the more he rubbed and ultimately, the teasing was too much to handle for either of them.

He gently pushed the tip of his wand between the vixen's lips, prodding her as he firmly grabbed her furry bum. After that, he pushed harder, clenching his teeth and letting out a grunt as his manhood gently glided inside the Digimon's moist pussy. They exchanged a satisfied and lustful expression and enjoyed the very special moment for a second or two before starting their work.

The young man simply held onto Renamon as she assumed control of the position by slowly going back and forth, the amount of sheer excitement rising and rising as she quickly adapted a fast rhythm. They were both so excited from their earlier activity that it took almost no effort to reach a stupendously arousing pace, naughty noises being produced from their carnal lovemaking, each slap provoking their lust to grow to an even greater extent.

"Oh yes... yes... Let us become one, Blake."

Moans reappeared and doubled in intensity as time went by, the immense pleasure of their actions proved true time and time again as they simply could not stop.

"Rena... this is so... good."

"Keep going my love, don't be shy."

His hold on her became much more pronounced as he joined in on the pounding, responding to every bounce she executed with a strong pelvic trust. In a matter of seconds, his lap became warm and wet from all of her juices. He felt as if she were becoming closer to her orgasm, but feared he would not be able to last this much longer before he would have his own.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

He took his member out of her and grinded himself between her lush cheeks once more, hot-dogging to his heart's content, her fur adding so much more to the ultimate stimulation. He released a series of sighs and grunts as he felt the climax of the experience come dangerously close. He trusted once, twice and then, his warm seed literally seemed to flood out of his member. He came and delivered such a great amount of semen, all of it landing onto the sexy Renamon's back and making her purr in delight as she looked back at her tamer, staring as an expression of pure bliss appeared on his face.

"Oh dear..." he huffed. "There is so... much of it..."

The Renamon kept her bottom against him, her tail wrapping around his upper body in a subtle persuasion.

"My turn, sweet Blake."

"Of course, Rena. Show me... how you want it."

She rose from her position and glued the human to her back, moving his hands to the front of her sensuous physique. He had the chance to hold her breasts and play with them once more, showing they might as well have been his favorite part of the Digimon's form. Her chest appeared to be fairly sensitive and as such, she too, began to feel her orgasm come closer the more her tamer touched her. She slid a digit into her vixenhood and abandoned herself in his embrace. She was agreeably surprised to feel one of his hands wander down, caressing her stomach as it went. In the end, it rested upon her own paw, helping it along once more. This caused a real shock to travel throughout her whole form yet again, to the point of making her tongue hang out of her mouth like a real animalistic beast.

"Oh Blake... Blake... Blake, yes..."

He let his dexterous finger seize her very special button down above her pussy, circling it gently, but with a good hold nevertheless. This threw her off the edge, making her let out a few cries of pure ecstasy along with a fair quantity of fluids.

"AH! Ahhh!"

She remained petrified for a few seconds, more of her sex data gushing out and dripping onto the ground, effectively marking the area with their most genuine proof of love. It took them both a moment to recover from the surreal experience, remaining as close as they could possibly be. Then, the Renamon had turned around and hugged the human tightly before they both sat back on the fallen tree trunk, where it had all began and ended.

"How... extraordinary," the kitsune whispered in-between breaths. "Such an incredible and sensuous thing this really was."

"I agree, phew... That was so awesome and steamy. We really didn't hold anything back, did we, love?"

She laughed softly.

"I wholeheartedly concur, sweet Blake. I must say, this has exceeded my wildest fantasies."

"Mine as well, I'm so... in love right now."

They turned and face one another, engaging into a well-deserved session of snuggling.

"I'm willing to live the rest of my life with you, even if it means I will have to be the most secretive living being on this planet. Our love will keep us going and I have absolutely no regret about being here, with you. I feel as if I began living when we met and I just can't see myself return into my own universe if it was even possible, Blake. I would reject the offer without any second thought."

"I'm so glad. I don't think I could make it without you, Rena."

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you too, lovely. I always did and always will."

That night, the duo spent their night in the forest, huddled together in a mix of comfort and affection. It felt as if nothing could ever set them apart. A proud feeling of achievement and satisfaction was shared over the fact that they had finally accessed their deepest emotions and as such, had unlocked a vital step in their relationship. They would never forget this unbelievable moment. Without a doubt, this would be the first of many more nights of emotional connection and heart-guided pleasure they would share, their tight bond deprived of any uncertainties or apprehension.


End file.
